Only a Moment
by B.Jam
Summary: Quinn was in a wheelchair after her accident. She felt lonely and helpless. He just so happened to be the one to cheer her up and that was all it was. It didn't mean anything.


**Title: **Only a Moment

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Quinn was in a wheelchair after her accident. She felt lonely and helpless. _He _just so happened to be the one to cheer her up and that was all it was. It didn't mean anything.

**Author's note:** To be honest I am not a fan of Glee. I just like two or three characters.

**Betas**: none

It was the end of the day and she was on her way to meet Artie at her locker. They had become quit close since her accident. Actually he was the only person she felt comfortable around. It wasn't like her pregnancy those years ago where she was the only pregnant girl at the time. Artie was here. She didn't have to feel like an outcast alone this time and blessed him for it.

She didn't mean to come down that particular hallway. She was lost in thought and was in a hurry. She wasn't paying attention and she probably wouldn't even look over at the door if she didn't hear Coach Sue yelling. She wheeled into the gym room and sat there in silent. The girls were doing drills.

She saw Brittany and Santana dancing and laughing.

A small smiled tugged on her lips.

"You miss it?" a voice suddenly asked from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yeah," she admitted looking at her previous cheerleading team as they practiced.

Artie wheeled to her side and watched the squad with her in silence. Quinn felt a tugged at her heart seeing them jump and run around like that. Doing slits and cartwheels. She used to be tired of Sue's hard practice and grew irritated by how outrageous and unsafe they're performances were. She remembered the many times she wanted to quit and now what would she give to be able to do one hundred jumping jacks or forced to walk on stilts.

Quinn's hands had a fist in her lap. She felt so envious of all of the girls right then. They probably were as ungrateful about the use of their legs now as she was back then.

She then felt a hand on hers. She snapped out of her though and looked to the side at Artie.

He just had a understanding look on his face. He didn't even say anything but that was all she needed. She took his hand into her palm and squeezed it. She gave him a small smile.

"Let's get out of here before Coach Sue notices us I don't feel like being called Cripples or any intensive name right now."

"Okay," he nodded.

They left.

"Quinn, I don't know what's going to happen in the future for you but I'm sure you are going to do great things chair or not." Artie said as they rolled through the hallway. It was pretty much empty. The only people that walked by were teachers. It was Friday and students that weren't in any activities wanted to hurry out the school. It was sweet what he said. He managed not to lie to her or make any promises but still cheer her up.

"Thanks. You've been such a good friend," she said. She wheeled in front of him stopping him in the middle of the hallway.

He sheepishly smiled at her. "Hey there's no need—"

"Really. I'm glad to have you with me. I can't thank you enough," she said looking at him in the eye. He smiled back at her.

Then something happened.

They leaned in and kissed. It was a light one but a kiss was a kiss. They parted and looked at each other in silence shocked by their sudden action.

Quinn hated herself for letting her emotions get to her. Being in this wheelchair made her want to connect with somebody that didn't look at her like she was just the chair. It only made sense she would latch onto Artie for comfort and understanding. But those emotions she felt in that moment were just her hormones. She just felt close to him because she felt so low right now and at this moment he was the one to make her feel tall again. Quinn couldn't see them getting along in a relationship if she was back to normal. They had nothing in common other than right now being the wheel chair. Besides she felt confidently that she would be out of it by prom. Artie wasn't her type. He was just emotional support. That was really it. Just emotional support. She didn't like, like him.

He leaned forward to kiss her again. She turned her had away from his lips.

"No," she muttered her face flushing from embarrassment that she allowed this to happen. She then realized that she probably could have lead Artie on. For weeks she had depended on his support. She talked to him about too much personal stuff and emotions. She seduced him with her emotions and led him on. She hated herself for it.

"What?" he asked confused. His voice was soft.

"No." she shook her head. "No," she repeated for a third time then took a deep breath. "Just because I'm in a wheelchair now doesn't give you the right to have me—"

"I wasn't…"

"I'm sorry," she interrupted backing up her chair to bring a distance between them. "This past weeks have been great." She tried to smile to make it easier. She really had no attentions of leading anyone on or doing this. "You've helped me out so much. You actually are a pretty impressive guy. I mean, sophomore year when I was pregnant with Beth and we had to be in wheel chairs I sort of got an understanding of what it's like to be in a chair but it's nothing compared to the real thing. I see that now and I've learn to really admire you but…" She paused and gulped already seeing his brow lowering knowing what was going to come next. "I just don't feel that way about you."

He cleared his throat and nodded in understanding. He looked down at his hand then up far into the distanced trying find something to focus on that wasn't Quinn. "Yeah? Whatever. It's cool." He shrugged trying to shake it off like it didn't affect him but he was obviously lying. He let his lips. His expression then saddens. "It's just…" He opened d and closed his mouth a few times until he was able to say in a soft melancholic voice, "What's wrong with me?"

The question was so sudden and took her completely off guard. All she could do was blink.

"What?"

"Why don't girls like me?" he asked rolling his chair around. "I've been at this school for three years now and I can't settle down with anyone. Tina, Brittany, Sugar, you." Quinn felt something in her throat. She sort of almost felt the sense of shame. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't get what I'm doing wrong."

It was quiet in the room. She finally built up the nerve to say something. "I do like you. Just n—"

"Not in that way." He finished for her. "I've heard that many times."

She just stared at him. He looked really hurt but it was something about it. Did she really hurt his feelings that badly? She had no idea Artie was that into he or that she into her at all. Many guys thought she was pretty and Artie was not exception but he seemed really hurt like she tore out his heart rather than being a bit disappointed. She then remembered something. Maybe she wasn't the one that tore out his heart at all. She thought about it in her head. No it wasn't her.

"Artie, what are you doing?" she practically whispered.

"What?"

"This isn't about me, is it?" she wheeled closer to him. "It's about _her_?"

He just snorted and shook his head. She wheeled in front of him to get a good look at him.

She leaned in to his face. He looked away from her avoiding her eye. "Look at me." He obeyed. Those eyes. She said in serious tone reading his expression, "You're using me to get her jealous?"

"No. I'm not even into her." He made a face. The blonde didn't even have to say her name for him to know who she was referring to.

"Yes you are." Quinn nodded her head. "You want her but she doesn't want you back so you're trying to get back at her by flirting with me."

"What? No. Who told you that?"

"Bullshit," Quinn said. "Don't lie. Everybody knows you have a thing for Tyana."

"Everybody except her," he groaned finally admitting it.

She exhaled trying to let the realization sink in her mind. "Wow, I've never been used before. I'm… shocked!" she said baffled.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Artie, you're in love with Tyana."

"What? I'm not—"

"Yes you are. I can tell. The way you look at her. The way she looks at you. I see it. I wouldn't be a woman if I couldn't see it." Quinn said.

"I'm not in love with her," he said.

"Oh, I get it. You told her and she didn't say it back." Quinn said.

"C'mon stop it. You're just trying to change the subject off of you." Artie said.

"I'm not using her to make her jealous."

"So you're admitting to really being into me?"

"You are a pretty girl," he pointed out.

"Charmed but we both know that's a lie."

"Artie stop acting like an idiot. You're making your chances with her worst."

He sighed. "She didn't say it back and… well, she barely even talks to me. Am I really in the wrong? I mean, what's the point of chasing after something that doesn't even want you back?"

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed. She'd been there before and it ended in heartbreak and a horrible tattoo. "I know

"She wants you too," Quinn said slowly. "I don't know if she's in love with you but I can defiantly tell she's into you. You are the only guy she ever allowed to get close to, right? She has feelings for you. She just doesn't realize it yet."

Artie sighed.

"You just have to be patient. She's been through a lot. You know that. She just needs time to sort all of emotions out. . You love her enough to give her that right?"

He looked at her and chewed his bottom lip before slowly nodding.

"But we would make such a cute couple though," he jokingly whined.

She laughed. "Artie you don't want to attach yourself to me. Besides a sweet girl like Tyana seems more like your type. You know, more Damsel in Distress than Queen Bitch. Let me give you some advice about women. Stop trying to understand us and just be there for us. You're only hurting yourself by playing games with her."

-BJam-

**Author's note:** Okay the character, Tyana, that, Quinn, and, Artie, were referring to is an OC character of mines that I had in my mind for a long time and tried to work her into the show. I'm thinking about writing a story with Artie and her later after I establish her more.


End file.
